


Can Chimeras Dream?

by klonoafan5



Series: Do Chimeras Dream of Sunflower Fields? [2]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: The commander and the doctor have a interesting conversation.





	Can Chimeras Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this occurs in the same universe as featured in A Moment of Thought.

“There you go, right as rain.” 

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“Think nothing of it, Commander.”

“...Doctor Andonuts, do you mind if I ask you something?” 

“Hm? What is it, my boy?” 

“I’ve been having these...visions..every night when I shutdown.”

“Visions every night.... Are you talking about dreams?”

“Dreams? What are they?"

“Dreams are like a series of thoughts that occur inside your mind once you fell asleep. Or in your terms, shut down. Can you please explain one of your dreams to me?” 

 "Is that an order or a suggestion?"

"It's a suggestion."

"...Very well. Last night in my _dream,_ I was being chased by something. I can’t recall who or what was chasing me or why, but I do remember having this...panicked feeling.”

“Care to elaborate?” 

“My mind was in a constant state of unease. That if I were to stop running, I wouldn’t continue to exist.” 

“That’s fear.”

“Fear?” 

“It’s this feeling you get when you feel a sense of danger or when you’re in a rather heated situation. Not all symptoms are the same, but heightened adrenaline and senses of unease are common.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I doubt that anyone would be able to understand fear. Or any of the other emotions, for that matter. It’s all a part of human nature.” 

“..I see. May I continue?”

“Of course.”

“I continued running, but I tripped on a rock and fell. I tried to get back up, but couldn’t because I injured one of my legs. Then I heard a deep growl coming from behind and turned around.” 

“What did you see?”

“I can't recall. I must have covered my eyes in fear of getting terminated. But when I looked again, there was nothing. Then this light appeared out of nowhere and it had a voice. I couldn't place who it was, but for some reason I felt..safe. That’s when I woke up.”

“Hmm...That is a rather interesting dream you’ve got there.”

“Do you know what it means?”

“That, my boy, is something that I can't answer. The only one that can help you answer it is you.”

“....”

“Now then I better get going to work on that project Master Porky assigned me to. But if you have any more questions to ask me, feel free to come by to my workshop, okay?”

“..Okay. Thank you, Doctor.”


End file.
